Drabble
by aivilien
Summary: SERI DRABBLE
1. Awan

[ Drabble ]

Rose Weasley - Scorpius Malfoy

_Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling_

.

.

.

**Awan**

* * *

Hari terakhir sebelum libur musim dingin. Dan awan-awan di luar sana tidak menunjukkan pertanda yang baik. Masih menggumpal menjadi satu dan perlahan menurunkan salju-salju sehalus kapas yang tak kuasa tersentuh barang sedikitpun. Satu, dua, tiga, dan benda putih itu mengenai lengan Rose, membuat suhu dingin yang disukai Rose begitu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Awannya bagus." Sebuah suara terdengar dari sisi kanannya. Dalam satu naikkan kepala, Rose dapat melihat sosok dengan jubah mengilap dan rambut pirang platina tertata rapi tak ubahnya tersetrika layaknya pakaian muggle.

Satu yang salah dengan orang ini, pikir Rose. Awannya sama sekali tidak bagus. Masih menggumpal dan tak sedikitpun pertanda pantas disebut bagus, dan jenggot Merlin atas dasar apa mengatakan awan bagus di tengah suasana salju begini?

Sangat tidak pas, bisa dikatakan begitu.

"Dasar aneh," gumam Rose.

Si pirang platina tanpa cela itu menyingkap jubahnya, mengangsurnya san mengelilingi tubuh Rose. Seketika tubuh Rose sepenuhnya berhadap langsung dengan dada bidang yang berlapis mantel hitam mahal ituㅡgen Granger, sayangnya ia tak lebih tinggi seperti para Weasley lainnyaㅡdan perlu mengangkat kepalanya sehingga ia bisa menghadap langsung pada wajah yang kini menyeringai itu.

"Awannya bagus, itu terserahku." Suaranya tidak merdu, tidak juga mengganggu, namun cukup membuat Rose bersemu ketika pemilik suara itu mengangsurkan keningnya hingga menyentuh miliknya. "Dan aku tidak aneh, Weasel."

* * *

_Yash, untuk yang pertama kayanya gaje ya..._

_Betewe saya lagi bingung mikirn kata b-nya... saran dong. Hanya satu kata awalan b ya, trims ^-^_


	2. Buku

[ Drabble ]

Rose Weasley - Scorpius Malfoy

_Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling_

.

.

.

**Buku**

* * *

Meriam ledakkan sudah siap saling bersahutan, bergema seantereo. Namun ada satu hal yang kurang. Tidak ada satu meriam yang ditembakkan ketika satu darinya tidak terdengar apapun. Semua yang ada disana mulai menampakkan berbagai ekspresi; bingung, tercengang, nyaris tertawa, jijik dan beberapa lagi lainnya. Lantas aula besar menjadi senyap.

Satu sentakkan yang berasal dari meja para singa itu terdengar. Rose Weasley menyentak buku yang baru dibawanya entah dari manaㅡScorpius tidak peduli, untuk apa peduli? Dari meja para ular, Scorpius mengamatinya. Baru beberapa saat lalu, perang mata antara dua saudara Potter, Albus dan kakaknya, terjadi, dan tidak terjadi perang mantra untungnya. Dan sepertinya itu karena tiba-tiba sepupu Weasley terbaik mereka datang dan menyentakkan buku-bukunya lalu melotot pada dua bersaudara itu.

Malas untuk mengatakannya, tapi Scorpius bisa melihat Albus _mengkeret_ disebelahnya. Wow. Efek Weasley itu lumayan juga.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Eh? Ada yang memanggilnya? Dan kenapa terasa aneh sekaligusㅡbagaimana menyebut sesuatu yang terdengar wow itu?

Dan mata Scorpius bersibobrok dengan seseorang yang memanggilnya itu. Rose Weasley, berdiri di depannya, dengan rambut megar merahnya, bintik-bintik coklat menutupi sebagian hidungnya, dan mata birunya yang lebih terang dari mata biru manapun.

Membulat, kedua bola mata Scorpius sukses membulat ketika Weasley mengangsurkan sebuah buku kecil kepadanya.

Tertulis di sampul buku itu: Panduan Cara Mendekati Seseorang, ditulis oleh Scorpius Malfoy dan segera terbit setahun lagi saat ia sudah lulus. Dan Revan Higgs sialan, pemuda itu membacanya keras-keras.

"_Well, thanks_. Itu cukup membantu." Weasley melirik Albus dan kalau tidak salah lihat, ia mengedip pada sepupunya itu sebelum kembali beralih pada Scorpius.

"Aku menunggu untuk buku ini saat terbit nanti, MalㅡScorpius." Weasley terkekeh sebelum berlari kembali ke meja asramanya.

Scorpius merasakan perasaannya campur aduk.

Dan aula besar terasa sempit ketika semua orang memandang geli ke arahnya.

* * *

Well_, ini gaje. Pasti. Bingung kalo buku enaknya apaan. Lagi males bikin _fluffy_. Jadi bikin _out of the box_ gini aja. Semoga ngerti ceritanya. Terima kasih dan _review_ jangan lupa! ;"D_


	3. Cerewet

[ Drabble ]

Rose Weasley - Scorpius Malfoy

_Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling_

.

.

.

**Cerewet**

* * *

Satu dua langkah ia mengayunkan tungkainya. Berjalan menuju halaman Hogwarts, duduk di bawah pohon sembari memperhatikan beberapa anak tahun pertama yang berlarian di pinggir danau, sesekali mereka hampir terjatuh ke kedalaman danauㅡjika saja Scorpius tidak keburu mengucap mantra penahan, membuat beberapa wajah pucat itu kembali tergurat dengan semu merah menyenangkan.

"Scors, aku sudah mencarimu kemana-kemana. Dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Kau seharusnya tetap istirahat jika tidak mau retakkan tanganmu kembali terbuka." Suara beralur panjang itu hampir menutupi segala sumber pendengarannya. Tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa mengatur napas untuk mengatakan perkataan sepanjang itu.

"Scors, kau mendengarku?" Rose berdiri dihadapannya, memandangnya skeptis.

"Yeah," sahut Scorpius singkat. Tangannya terjulur ke arah wajah berbingkai rambut merah itu, tersenyum dan membingkai wajah itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Ya, aku mendengarmu, nona cerewet."

* * *

_semoga suka dan _review _jangan lupa!_


	4. Detik

[ Drabble ]

Rose Weasley - Scorpius Malfoy

_Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling_

.

.

.

_Peringatan: beberapa kata/umpatan yang rada kasar._

**Detik**

* * *

Hei, kau. Ya, kau. Kau yang sedang membaca sekarang ini. Yang pasti berpikir 'Apa ada yang salah dengan orang ini?' alih-alih berpikir '_Gosh, dammit, he's so adorable, what a perfect bloke!_' _Geez_. Scorpius ingin muntah untuk kalimat terakhir. Percayalah sudah jutaan kali ia mendengar hal itu dan sudah cukup membuat telinganya memerah karenanyaㅡgen seorang Malfoy dengan kulit pucat mudah memerah di bagian telinga, damn, itu sangat tidak keren, kau tahu?

Merlin _arse_, apa saja yang sudah kalian baca. Tak usah hiraukan, atau tak usah simak, atau bisa juga kalian _skip_ dan terus sampai ke sini. Dan tengoklah Scorpius sang Malfoy yang terpuja, pangeran Slytherin yang dapat menyentil hati kalian hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Sial.

Detik ini tidak berarti apapun bagi seseorang.

Apa yang harus Scorpius katakan pada ayahnya jika beliau tahu bahwa sentilan detiknya tak berpengaruh pada gadis emas Hogwarts garis miring anak dua dari pahlawan dunia sihir yang berasramakan Gryffindor itu? Er, _Father_. Jadi begini, mengenai sentilan detikku, sudah jutaan gadis kusentil atau supaya lebih nyaman terdengar sudah jutaan gadis yang kuberi tatapan dalam hitungan detik langsung jatuh kepadaku, tapi satu. Kau pasti tak mau mendengarnya, _Father_. Ya, benar, kancut Merlin, gadis yang kau sebut jangan pernah 'tuk kudekati. Ia mempan dari sentilan detikku! _Fu_ㅡmaaf, Father. Kebiasaan Malfoymu menurun pada umpatan yang tak seharusnya.

_Sod off, son_. Kau tak lebih layaknya butiran debu yang terinjak kutu Weasley. Oh, _man_. Itu menyakitkan, kau tahu, apalagi jika keluar dari mulut pedas ayahmu. Dan satu, Scorpius tidak mau hal itu keluar dari mulut ayahnya, sehingga sekarang, sehabis makan malam tiba ia mengikuti gadis Weasley itu, yang bagusnya memilih koridor sunyi sebagai jalan pintasnyaㅡmungkin agar segera cepat menuju menara singa yang tak sudi Scorpius injak ituㅡuntuk kembali ke asramanya.

Scorpius mengucap mantra non-verbal agar langkahnya tak terdengar, salah satu mantra yang diajarkan ayahnya, jauh sebelum Scorpius masuk Hogwarts. Percayalah, mengikuti Weasley itu membosankan. Weasley terus berjalan tanpa menengok ke belakang, terus, terus berjalan tanpa khawatir akan marabahaya di koridor sunyi dan nyaris gelap itu.

Namun, saat Flinch tiba-tiba memunculkan sosoknya dari jarakㅡentahlah, cukup jauh sebenarnya, namun mata Weasley itu cukup jeliㅡyang memungkinkan makhluk keturunan penyihir namun tak bisa sihir itu untuk melihat mereka. Dan saat Weasley berbalik, matanya membulat mengetahui ada sosok lain yang baru ia sadari mengikutinya.

"Malfoy," gumamnya. Nyaris tak terdengar. Scorpius tak bisa untuk tak menyeringai dan mendekatinya, lantas menariknya ke kelas kosong yang tepat berada di samping Weasley berdiri, sebelum Flinch sempat memergoki mereka.

Saat Scorpius menutup pintu kelas itu. Scorpius baru sadar bahwa ia menarik Weasley dengan mengelilingi pinggangnya, nyaris memeluknya, sialnya. Namun Scorpius tak dapat menyianyiakan kesempatan ini. Sentilan detiknya.

Ketika Scorpius menunduk ia bertemu kedua mata biru terang itu.

_Damn_, kelas kosong itu begitu temaram namun Scorpius masih bisa melihat mata biru cemerlang yang memandanginya skeptis. Oke, dalam hitungan detik Weasley akan jatuh padanya.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

_Fuck_.

Iris sejernih lautan itu kini menguncinya. Tidak membiarkannya beralih sedikitpun. Merlin, apa ia tak berkedip? Dia memandangi Scorpius sedari tadi dan tak berkedip. Ini seperti... ia menyentil Scorpius dalam hitungan detik.

"Malfoy, kenapa kau terus menatapiku?"

_Bloody hell_, Scorpius merasakan jantungnya berdebar.

* * *

_Waktu nulis saya keingat drama Love Rain, yang semacam cowoknya kaya Scorpius gini, terus tiba-tiba malah kagok dipandangi ceweknya.-._

_Terima kasih sudah membaca,_ review_ jangan lupa ;"D_


	5. Elang

[ Drabble ]

Rose Weasley - Scorpius Malfoy

_Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling_

.

.

.

**Elang**

* * *

Elang itu salah satu burung terbesar di dunia. Menurut literatur _muggle_ seperti itu. Selain elang ada beberapa burung besar lainnya, tapi Rose malas mengingatnya, karena itu tidak menjadi bahan ajaran di sekolahnya yang notabene sekolah sihir, juga tidak ada kaitannya dalam kehidupan Rose.

Oke. Bicara elang. Rose diseleksi untuk bertempat tinggal di asrama berlambangkan elang. Lambang para cendikiawan yang berasramakan Ravenclaw. Raven Claw, cakar burung elang. Sekarang, Rose malas menjelaskan maksud cakar burung elang atau pun burung elang itu menjadi lambang asramanya. Yang pasti ia sangat menikmati tinggal di asramanya ini.

Di asrama ini, seorang Malfoy juga tinggal. Kini ia duduk di salah satu sofa ruang rekreasi, sibuk mengerjakan perkamen sepanjang dua meter yang sudah Rose kerjakan jauh-jauh hari. Beberapa kali Malfoy menjatuhkan tintanya sehingga perkamennya tampak acak-acakkan penuh tinta sana-sini.

Biar Rose beritahu, di larut malam begini, sepertinya waktu yang paling memungkinkan bagi seorang Malfoy untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan kenapa pula Rose harus menemaninya?

Rose bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, kenapa juga ia mau menemaninya? Sembari memandangi Malfoy ia memikirkannya. Kemudian, Malfoy mengangkat kepalanya.

"Rose," sapa Malfoy.

"Malfoy."

Kemudian Malfoy kembali melanjutkan tugasnya, dan Rose kembali menekuri tiap jengkal yang ada pada diri pemuda itu.

"Malfoy."

"Rose."

Mereka saling berpandangan. Tak perlu menghitung detik untuk keduanya saling melempar senyum.

* * *

_04/12/2014_

_Oke. Saya bingung maksimal untuk huruf E ini dan tetiba muncul elang di antara dhp linier dan para matriks. Oh, ya, _raven _itu lebih ke elang atau gagak, sih? saya bingung maksimal, tapi untuk menyelaraskan judul jadi maklum aja _raven_ itu elang ya, bagi yang ga terima **raven** itu elang bisa... terserah deh(?)_

_Semoga suka dan _review_ jangan lupa!_


	6. Fatal

[ Drabble ]

Rose Weasley - Scorpius Malfoy

_Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling_

.

.

.

**Fatal**

* * *

"Malfoy?"

"Hm?"

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Tidak."

"Lima menit?"

Dan Malfoy akan berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan langkahnya tentunya tak bisa diraih Rose yang memang sungguh lamban. Alhasil, Rose hanya bisa melihat punggung lebar Malfoy yang berbalut jubah hitamnya yang sangat menyatu dengan tubuhnya ituㅡmenyatu, kau tahu, seperti... er, Rose bingung menjelaskannya, pokoknya menyatu, ah, lupakan.

Rose tak mengerti dengan Malfoy. Dengan segala sifat anehnya atau dinginnya yang nyaris tak tersentuh. Sekali kau menyentuhnya, kau akan merasakan sakit yang fatal. Itu menurut penuturan teman sekamarnya yang sering menggosipkan berbagai macam hal, yang tentunya termasuk Malfoy ini. Tapi, Rose merasa teman-temannya itu berlebihan. Setidaknya Rose telah mencoba. Dan pembicaraan tadi adalah kali pertama mereka bicaraㅡwalaupun Malfoy tampak tak sedang bicara, karena ia hanya menggumam dan mengucap satu kata dan Malfoy tak memandang ke arahnya ketika ia bicara! Bayangkan, ia seperti bicara dengan robot yang sudah diatur hanya untuk bergumam dan menjawab 'tidak'ㅡsetelah acara pencegatan yang dilakukan Rose di depan kelas kosong di koridor menuju ruang bawah tanah, asrama Malfoy.

Mengenai acara pencegatan itu, Rose hanya mencoba membuktikan bahwa gosip teman-temannya itu tak benar. Lihatlah, Rose. Ia tidak merasakan sakit. Hanya sedikit jengkel saja, karena diacuhkan dengan terang-terangan. Dan ia tak merasa sakit! Itu sudah mematahkan pendapat mereka!

Saat Rose hendak berbalik untuk kembali ke asramanya dan mengabarkan apa yang baru ia alami pada teman-temannya, ia mendengar suara yang tak pernah ia duga atau harapkan sekalian.

"Weasley?"

Dan disitu Rose. Berdiri, atau terpaku. Sepuluh langkah di depannya berdiri Malfoy, yang baru Rose sadari cukup menjulang atau Rose sendiri yang cukup berhenti masa pertumbuhannya. Dan Malfoy itu maju untuk mendekatinya.

(Dan Rose masih terpaku, atas nama Godric!)

"Weasley?" Kini Malfoy benar-benar dihadapannya. Maksud Rose seperti satu langkah di hadapannya, dan jika ia melangkah sekali lagi mereka akan berdempetanㅡuh, tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Hentikan pikiran melanturmu itu, Rose!

"Lima menit, bukan?"

Astaga, apa Rose saja yang merasakan bahwa lantai Hogwarts mendadak menjadi kenyal sehingga dapat membuatnya jatuh konyol karena tidak dapat berdiri seimbang hanya untuk ditangkap Malfoy?

(Ditangkap! Atau bisa dikatakan seperti ditahan? Dengan kedua tangan Malfoy menyentuh punggungnya sehingga ia tak terjerembap di lantai kenyal Hogwarts?)

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Malfoy setelah mengembalikannya ke posisi semula. Berdiri tegak layaknya robot.

"Weasley?"

Sial! Mungkin maksud teman-temannya bahwa 'saat kau menyentuhnya, kau akan merasakan sakit yang fatal' adalah 'saat Malfoy menyentuhmu kau akan merasakan sakit yang fatal'.

Maksud Rose ialah, sial, ia hampir mendarat di lantai kenyal Hogwarts dan jika Malfoy tidak menolongnya ia akan mencium lantai Hogwarts yang seperti ia mencium _marshmallow_. Dan ketika Malfoy menolongnya tentu saja Malfoy menyentuhnya! Tangannya, pinggangnya, punggungnya! Malfoy menyentuhnya! Dan itu mengakibatkan sakit yang fatal!

Sakit yang fatal adalah saat kau merasakan sakit perut mendadak karena merasakan kupu-kupu merayap ke perutmu dan terbang dengan cerianya atau sakit tenggorokan mendadak karena kau tidak dapat bersuara lagi setelahnya.

* * *

_23/12/2014, 20:34_

_Yeeeaaay, selesai. Saya bingung sekali untuk huruf F ini. Awalnya mau F untuk Fase, jadi ceritanya tentang fase kehamilan Rose... tapi setelah _search_ fase kehamilan saya bingung sendiri...nggak ngerti, serius. Jadi deh berujung ke F buat Fatal yang kayaknya nggak nyambung banget, tapi serius nyari huruf F susah banget! _

_Oh, iya, karena ini _drabble_ nggak ada salahnya pendek, kan? Pokoknya saya nggak bisa banget bikin yang panjang-panjang… ujungnya _ending_nya pasti ancur, jadi…. Ya gitu…_

_Ada saran untuk huruf Q, Z, X? Huruf terabstrak, nggak ada ide banget buat mereka.-._

_Oke, semoga suka dan _review_ jangan lupa!_


	7. Gagal

Dengan langkah-langkah besarnya, Scorpius melewati koridor Hogwarts yang lumayan ramai itu. Kepalanya terus terjulur ke arah depan, mengamati seseorang yang tengah berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan memeluk buku-buku tebalnya. Beberapa gadis memberikan tatapan penuh ketertarikan padanya, dan Scorpius hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi beberapa sapaan _centil_ dan beberapa tangan yang menyentuh ujung jubahnya.

"Oi, bung." Sentakkan di bahunya membuat Scorpius seakan terhuyung, untung saja ia bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia memberi pandangan orang yang kini menyeringai padanya.

"Oh, Albus," katanya, dengan nada sarat kejengkelan.

"Ya, ini aku. Kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu?" Albus merangkul bahunya dan menyeret Scorpius bersamanya. Kepala Scorpius masih menjulur-julur ke depan, mencoba mencari seseorang yang dicarinya. Begitu tidak menemukan apapun, ia tidak bisa menahan kekecewaannya dengan menghela napas keras.

"Apa yang kaucari?" Albus mengikuti arah pandang Scorpius. Scorpius tak repot-repot untuk menjawab, karena apa yang ia cari sudah hilang tak terdeteksi lagi. Alih-alih ia menarik Albus menuju Ruang Rekreasi Bersama, yang merupakan niat awalnya.

Lagi-lagi ia gagal. Sudah puluhan kali ia melakukannya. Mengikuti kegiatannya secara diam-diamㅡmencoba untuk bisa bicara padanya, namun ia tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja...

...dan bisa muncul begitu saja.

"Albus?" Tiba-tiba dari koridor sayap timur, ia muncul. Bergerak ragu ke arah Albus yang melepaskan rangkulannya pada Scorpius, berjalan menuju gadis yang hanya setinggi bahunya.

"Ada apa, Rose?"

Rose memandang Albus kemudian Scorpiusㅡdengan cemasㅡdan Scorpius menepuk bahu Albus dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi terlebih dahuluㅡwalau dengan sangat terpaksa.

Scorpius mengangguk ke arah Rose, yang menampakkan wajah cemasnyaㅡyang sungguh menyiksa Scorpiusㅡdan berjalan sendiri membelah keramaian.

Ia memang gagal, tapi setidaknya ia bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, dengan jarak yang dapat membuatnya mengingat dengan jelas betapa menawannya wajahnya, betapa banyaknya freckles yang menghias wajahnya, betapa terangnya biru matanyaㅡScorpius mencoba mengambil sisi positif dari kegagalannya itu.

-'

11:06, 23/01/15

Dibuat ditengah WB diantara kebosanan melanda di jamkos. Mencoba melanjutkan bagian G karena ingin cepat-cepat publish bagian H yang udah lumutan nunggu publish .tdk

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan komentar jangan dilupakan! ;"D


	8. Hujan

[ Drabble ]

Rose Weasley - Scorpius Malfoy

_Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling_

.

.

.

**Hujan**

* * *

Bagi Rose, hujan adalah hal istimewa yang pernah terjadi.

Seperti pagi di senin, di minggu pertama ia menghabiskan tahun keenamnya di Hogwarts. Suara hujan bahkan tak terdengar di asrama bawah tanah Slytherin, namun ia bisa melihat air di danau hitam yang membuat pergerakan tak biasa mana kala seperti biasanya saat hujan menerpa.

Pagi itu mungkin dingin bagi sebagian anak perempuan lainnya, yang merapatkan jubah mereka. Bahkan Zinnia, teman sekamarnya memakai jubah dobel, dan membulatkan matanya begitu melihat Rose yang berbinar begitu memasuki koridor menuju Aula Besar dengan satu jubah saja. Hei, ini hanya hujan di pagi hari dan bukan hujan salju yang dapat membekukanmu!

Sesaat Rose memasukkan tangannya ke dalam salah satu saku jubahnya saat sebuah tangan lainnya menyambar tangannya.

"Weasley." Rose tidak membalas apapun, ketika ia membiarkan tangannya digenggam tangan pucat yang terasa dingin itu. Merlin, seorang Malfoy kedinginan? Hanya karena hujan di pagi hari?

"Kau kedinginan," ujar Rose dan terkekeh setelahnya. Dalam satu gerakan, Rose merapatkan tubuhnya pada Malfoy, melingkari tangannya pada perut Malfoy. Sesaat saat ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk dapat melihat ekspresi Malfoy, ia dapat melihat semburat tipis di kedua pipi Malfoy.

Istimewaㅡkarena di saat hujan ia dapat melihat Scorpius Malfoy terlihat sangat pucat dan kedinginan, membuat Rose bisa menyalurkan kehangatannya.

* * *

_semoga suka dan jangan lupa _review_ :'D_


End file.
